Only Loves Once
by teampockymember33
Summary: It has been 9 years since Amu has seen anyone after living in America as a famous writer but now she has returned to Japan and Ikuto is showing interest in her after all this time...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Only Loves Once

Amu Hinamori

Amu stapled the sheets of hard work together and jumps for joy.

"YAY!" She stops and sighs. "I finally finished my book." She sat back at the desk and stares at a picture frame. It was a photo of the guardians and her back in elementary school. That was nine years ago. Since then, lots of things had changed. First of all, she lives in America, second Amu Hinamori became a world known author by writing one book and third she didn't have Ran, Miki, Su and Dia anymore. She started crying and mourned for everyone back in Japan. She hadn't seen anyone for years except for Utau, who had also, became a worldwide star. Amu sat up and wiped her eyes. Once she sent her book to the editor, she would have some free time on her hands. She picked up her iphone and started making arrangements for plane tickets and hotels in Japan.

"Alright, I'm going back home. Time to start packing."

* * *

Amu = God! Why did you make me so depressed and lonely?!

teampockymember33 = he he…

Amu = keep reading people, it has to get better

* * *

"You're going back after all this time, Amu?" Utau asked.

"Yep." Amu hugged Utau and smiled. "I feel empty inside and maybe if I go back, it may fill up." Amu confided. Utau stared at Amu with a sceptical look.

"If you say so… Be careful."

"Will do." Amu picked up her luggage and went into a taxi to the airport, waving to Utau as the car drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once Amu arrived in Japan, everything went by in a blur. She left the airport wearing a disguise yet someone recognised and fans mobbed 'Miss Hinamori'. After she got away, she went to the hotel and slept. Amu woke up and sighed. It was 1:30 in the morning. She got up and changed tout of her comfy clothes into a black dress that hugged her figure, knee high red leather boots and held a red purse. Amu grabbed an apple and walked out of her room. She said to herself,

"Time to do something more fun, right Amu?" Amu ran down the stairs, holding her purse and a half eaten apple and became the twenty-one year old she actually is.

Amu descended the stairwell into the club and ordered a cocktail. She listened to the chatting couple next to her.

"Isn't this live singer awesome?" one of them said. Amu turned around and gasped, it was Ikuto! _'He still looks the same but older. Bet he's still a pervert.' _Amu thought silently giggling to herself. Amu looked back at Ikuto and listened. Ikuto caught Amu's gold eyes. He held eye contact as he sang.

'Bring! Bring! Bring! Bring!' Amu broke the eye contact and walked to a quieter area to answer her phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Moshi moshi?" Amu said to the caller. It was Utau.

"Hey Amu, are you alright? Did the flight go well?" Utau asked.

"Yeah fine Utau. Um… isn't this a weird time to be calling?"

"Guess it is but I thought you wouldn't be sleeping, jet lag and all but to be in a bar or something is not what I was expecting. It's so noisy."

"I…was…bored." Amu replied hesitantly.

"Well, I'll let you go then." 'Beep beep.'

"Utau hung up." Amu put her phone away as an alluring voice talked to her.

"I guessing my sister is fine in the States." Amu spun around,

"Ikuto!" she said surprised.

"The one and only." He smirked and stepped forward, closer to Amu, just a few feet away from her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Have you been enjoying living in America and being a famous writer?" Ikuto asked with a bitter undertone.

"It's…um…okay…" stuttered Amu.

"Well I found my father but when I came back you had already gone to America. Really moving there as a transfer student surprised us all… even Tadase…" Amu stared at her feet in dismay.

"I'm sorry." She answered bluntly.

"Are you?" Ikuto asked. "Well then you don't mind if I do this then."

"Huh?" Amu looked up to see Ikuto only a couple of centimetres distance between them.

"Ikuto, don't try anything." Amu cautiously ordered. He chuckled.

"I won't do anything to you, Amu-chan." He said in a patronizing tone. Amu frowned at the sudden honorific used after her name. Ikuto chuckled again at Amu's expression but became serious and came closer to her.

"Hey! Ikuto don't…" Ikuto grabbed Amu's head, pulled her to him and kissed her roughly.

* * *

Amu = OMG!!!! Ikuto Just kissed me!

Ikuto = :3

teampockymember33 = don't interrupt me, Amu!!!

Amu = sorry -_-

teampickymember33 = *sigh* It was a good part too

* * *

Amu pushed Ikuto and stumbled backwards.

"What was that for?!" before Ikuto answered Amu started coughing. Ikuto tilted his head to the side and smiled.

"Hmm. So it has already started to take effect."

"What are you talking about?" Amu's eyes began to close. She fell and lost consciousness just as Ikuto caught her.

"That Amu. Sleeping pill."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Amu woke up. She was in a dimly lit room, lying on an unmade bed.

"Where am I?"

* * *

teampockymember33 = Alright, next chapter!

Amu = What kind of chapter is that? 3 sentences!!!

Ikuto puts his hand over Amu's mouth

Ikuto = Shh Amu, let teampockymember33 continue the story

teampockymember33 = Thanks Ikuto :3


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Where am I?"

"You're in my room." Amu's heart skipped a beat from fright and turned to face the source of the voice. Ikuto stood in the doorway with his arms crossed. He looked at Amu, sighed and walked to a dresser and took out a black leather jacket. Ikuto threw it to Amu and looked away.

"Put it on. We're going out." Amu slid off the bed and put on the jacket on, it was way too big for her.

"Where are we going, Ikuto?" Ikuto went to the door and smirked.

"You'll see."

Amu followed Ikuto out of his house to a black Audi parked in his driveway.

"Get in, Amu-chan." Ikuto said to Amu again in a patronizing tone. Amu frowned as she sat in the car. '_Again with the honorific' _she thought before saying to Ikuto,

"Hey, I was wondering…"

"Where I am taking you." Ikuto interrupted as he reversed and drove off.

"Yes I want to know where you are taking me but I was going to ask what you do now." Ikuto looked at Amu for a second before looking back at the road.

"Job wise?" Amu nodded and answered, "Yeah I guess."

"I'm studying music and trying to make my debut in singing. We all have to start somewhere but it is taking a while for me. Utau had it easier."

"Maybe." Responded Amu. Ikuto stayed silent as he turned the car into a driveway with a gate set up with security cameras. The gate opened and Ikuto drove in. He parked with the group of cars out the front of the house, next to the green Porsche. A blond man walked out of the front door as Ikuto got out of his car.

"Ikuto. What was so important that I had to gather everyone?"

"Amu." Just as Ikuto said her name, Amu stepped out of the Audi. The blonde man faced Amu with a confused look planted on his face.

"Amu?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Amu and the blonde man looked at each other for a while till Ikuto interrupted them.

"Will you knock it off Tadase? We all know you haven't seen her for a long time but we it's the same for us."

"Tadase!" Amu turned to the blonde man and saw that it actually was him but he looked so grown up now. He still had the same hair but longer. Tadase turned and walked to the front door.

"I'll get the others…" Ikuto grabbed Amu's arm and caught up with Tadase.

"No, we'll go together." Ikuto smirked at Amu then turned away. _'He's trying to embarrass me; I know it. Probably as revenge for not keeping in contact with anyone.' _Amu thought. Tadase opened the door and let them in.

"Welcome to my house." Tadase grumbled and walked ahead.

"Amu, he's angry at you for leaving Japan suddenly." Ikuto whispered to Amu chuckling.

"Sorry but my phone broke when I moved to America and struggled to get in contact with anyone." Amu explained.

"Bit late. Anyway everyone is here so try explaining that to them." Ikuto replied.

"What?!" Amu stared at Ikuto in shock.

"Why else did Tadase say 'what was so important that I had to gather everyone' Amu?"

"I don't know…" Amu replied. Amu turned to look out a window and decided to get away.

"Um Ikuto. Where are the toilets?" Ikuto turned and faced Amu.

"The toilets?" Amu nodded. "Go up the stairs, turn left and the second door on your right."

"Thanks." Amu ran off following Ikuto's directions but instead of going in the bathroom, Amu kept on going forward towards the window. 'Luckily I learnt self defence and have more stamina too' Amu thought to herself as she opened the window. She jumped out and landed on the fence with a wobble, slid off the fence and ran.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ikuto walked to the room where everyone is gathered and signalled Tadase to come talk to him.

"What's wrong?" Tadase asked.

Ikuto sighed before saying,

"She got out of the house."

"Who did?" Yaya appeared out of nowhere next to Ikuto and Tadase.

"Amu…" Rima stood up and gasped.

"She's back!" Yaya enthusiastically said while jumping up and down. Ikuto turned around and headed for the front door.

"I'll go find her."

Amu power walked to her hotel and ran up to her room, unlocked the door and fell on the bed exhausted. After a couple of minutes of lying there her phone rang.

'Bring! Bring! Bring! Bring!'

"Hello?" Amu asked cautiously.

"Tsk, tsk. Really Amu, I thought you were smarter than that."

"Huh?" the person on the other line sighed before continuing.

"First of all, leaving your bag in my car was quite dumb, second, having your spare key and hotel info and written down in your bag was even more idiotic. Well I'll see you soon so there's no problem." The caller chuckled before hanging up.

"Ikuto! Damn it."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Amu shoved her phone under her pillow, lay on her back and closed her eyes. She stayed like that for a long time till someone talked to her.

"Oh? Little Amu-chan is asleep." Amu opened her eyes to see Ikuto sitting on the bed next to her.

"No I am not." Ikuto bent down closer to her and held her wrists tightly.

"You would be better off if you were." Amu struggled but Ikuto kept his hold. He leant on her and smirked.

"Get off Ikuto!"

"Fine I will but you have to kiss me." Amu stared at him before looking away.

"You wish." She whispered to herself. "Get off!"

Ikuto turned away and gripped her wrists harder.

"No, you know the condition." Amu frowned and sighed.

"GET OFF IKUTO!!!!" Ikuto shuddered at Amu's yell and bent down again.

"No." Amu shut her eyes tightly and thought 'Grrrr! He's is so annoying.' Ikuto leaned back and looked around the hotel room,

"Fine! You win..." Amu softly responded.

"Pardon?" Ikuto leant back in closer to Amu's face and smirked. Amu opened her eyes and lifted her head closer to Ikuto's.

"You're going to pay for this." Ikuto smiled and happily replied. "I know."

* * *

Amu = NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Ikuto and teampockymember33 stared at Amu sceptically.

Teampockymember33 = back to the story…

* * *

Amu lifted her head till she had lip contact. Ikuto frowned and pushed her head down to the bed and kissed her. Ikuto let go of one her hands and put the other behind his head. He used his free hand as a support and kept kissing Amu till she responded. 'He won't stop unless I… so embarrassing!!! God I sound like a little kid.' Amu thought. 'What to do.' Amu held Ikuto's hair, grabbed his shirt and let Ikuto enter her mouth. Ikuto smiled and started to kiss even harder. Ikuto let go and stared at Amu.

"Was it that bad?" Amu turned away and blushed.

"Yes…" Ikuto laughed, got off Amu and walked out of the room. Amu sat up and touched her lips.

"Yes it was that bad…"


	10. Chapter 10

teampockymember33 = ARGH!! Writers block

Amu = Yeah can't make another good chapter to follow that one…

Ikuto = I can think of what you could write about

Amu = Don't listen to him! It'll be full of all sorts of mature things

teampockymember33 = Keep talking Ikuto, I need ideas

Ikuto = Sure

Amu = NOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Chapter 10

Amu walked into the room that Ikuto was sitting in to see him on her laptop.

"What are you doing?" She asked

"I'm reading the story you just finished. Only Loves Once is it?"

"Yes." Ikuto turned to her and smirked

"Kinda depressing ain't it?" Amu realized that Ikuto had been talking to her in English

"Huh? You speak English?"

"Yes I do. Utau made me learn it as she said it may help me later on in life and surprisingly enough it has. I can talk to you in two languages and you can't insult me in English as I won't understand cause I will." Amu sat down on the couch next to Ikuto and sighed.

"I have to go back to America next week."

"Uh huh… Only a short visit, correct?" Amu nodded. "Well I'm going to take advantage of you being here so don't worry Amu." Amu frowned.

"That makes no sense Ikuto." Ikuto chuckled.

"Oh it makes perfect sense." Amu stood up and headed for the bathroom.

"Perv."


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for your reviews. I'll make the chapters longer sorry 'bout that.**

Chapter 11

When Amu came out of the bathroom Ikuto was on the phone

"Alright I'll tell her… Bye." Ikuto hung up and kept reading off Amu's laptop.

"Who was that?" Amu asked. Ikuto turned and smiled.

"Yaya and Rima are coming here to see you." Amu froze with her mouth open.

"Great…"

"Not a very good look, Amu." Ikuto quietly commented.

"Shut up." Amu sat down with her arms crossed.

"Why don't you want to see them?"

"I do its just that I feel bad for not keeping in contact with them yet they forgive me so easily. It makes me feel bad." Ikuto looked at Amu confused.

"So you don't want to be forgiven?" Amu's hair covered her face as she looked down and mumbled,

"I…don't know." Ikuto moved the laptop off his lap and moved closer to Amu. He cradled her face in his hands and smiled. Amu looked at him pouting. Ikuto chuckled and put his lips on hers. Amu kissed back unintentionally. Ikuto pushed her onto the couch and kissed her roughly. He stopped and stared at her. Amu pouted again.

"You enjoyed didn't you?"

"Maybe…" Ikuto kissed her neck.

**Knock knock knock**

"Ikuto. Let go they're here." Amu struggled trying to get Ikuto off her. Ikuto sucked her neck.

"Hnnn… Ikuto please. Do this later." She pleaded. Ikuto let go and sighed.

"I'll continue later then." Ikuto got up pulling Amu with him. "Hope ya like the mark." Amu put her hand on her neck where Ikuto had left the kiss mark and blushed.

**Knock knock knock**

Amu jumped off the couch and ran to the door. She opened it to see two familiar faces staring at her. Yaya grinned and hugged Amu. "Amu-chi!"

Rima smiled and walked in the room.

"Good to see you after all these years." Yaya let go of Amu and grinned.

"We all missed cha so much Amu-chi!" Yaya happily commented. Amu looked at them sadly.

"I'm so sorry, you guys…" Rima walked to where Ikuto was and frowned.

"He's still here." Amu turned and faced Rima.

"Yeah… Why is that a problem?" Amu asked. Rima froze.

"No, of course no." Yaya reassured. "So Amu-chi, why the sudden return to Japan?"

"I guess it was just an idea to come back that's all. Also take a break from work and all the stress." Amu answered.

"Are you going to come back soon after you go back to America?" Rima questioned in an emotionless tone.

"I was thinking of coming back to Japan to live but I have to see if that is possible once I return to America. Hopefully I will be able to." Amu happily replied.

"Really?!" Yaya jumped up in down with excitement. "We'll see each other every day to make up for the nine years of no contact." She rambled on.

"Huh? Everyday?" Amu asked.

"Yeah!" Yaya responded.

The three girls talked for a couple of hours till Rima received a phone call.

'**I want your loving, I want your revenge.'**

'**You and me could run a bad romance.'**

'**Wooooaaaah!'**

'**I want your…"**

(Rima's ringtone; Bad romance by Lady GaGa.)

"Moshi Moshi?" Rima answered. She listened to the caller and blushed.

"Ah… No I am visiting Amu…" Rima nodded. "Huh? Now? Um… sure I'll be there soon. Bye, love you." Rima hung up and smiled as she put her phone away.

"Who was that?" Amu curiously asked. Rima looked at Amu and giggled.

"You don't know this but I am dating Nagihiku/Hinegiku. We have been for a while."

"What! Really? That's great." Amu answered.

"Yaya is still single." She happily commented.

"Yeah, you will always be single if you keep talking like a little kid…" Ikuto remarked. Yaya frowned and sighed.

"I guess I better go then, it's getting late." Yaya and Rima stood up. Amu went to them and smiled.

"I'm glad I got to see you guys again." She hugged them as Yaya replied,

"Me too, Amu-chi. It's been too long since we saw each other."

"This should never happen again." Rima said. "Well we better go then." They all headed to the door and Amu waved them goodbye. She shut the door and looked at the clock.

"Wow, it's 10:05 already." Ikuto walked to her with a solemn face.

"Yes they interrupted us." Amu stared at him shocked. Ikuto smirked.

"Shall we continue?" Amu thought back and sighed.

'_Ikuto sucked her neck. _

"_Hnnn… Ikuto please. Do this another time." She pleaded. Ikuto let go and sighed._

"_I'll continue later then."'_

"Shit." Amu said quietly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for your reviews or just simply reading my fan fic. Hope you enjoy it. ^.^**

**WE HAVE LEMONS!! ////**

Chapter 12

Ikuto hugged her tightly, still smirking. Amu stared else where, hoping to avoid where Ikuto was heading. Amu shuddered at the thought. Ikuto lightly caressed the mark he left on her neck. He kissed it before sucking it again.

"Ikuto let go!" He started to suck harder.

"Ah! It hurts…" Amu whined. Ikuto let go and kissed it again.

"So?" He complacently asked. Amu frowned and leaned her head against his chest.

"It really hurts Ikuto." She quietly complained. Ikuto smiled.

"Do you want me to make it better?" he asked eagerly. Amu studied his face trying to understand what he meant.

"What do you mean?" Ikuto grinned. Amu eyes widened. "You don't mean… NO! Definitely not!" Ikuto glared lightly.

"Sook… Amu you are such a child." He commented before sighing.

"I don't care." Last time Amu had sex it was the worst thing she had ever done and vowed not to do it for a long time or maybe never but that was a bit extreme. Ikuto lifted her head so he could look at her.

"Please?" He gazed into her eyes and pouted. 'He was like a little kitten in a pet shop wanting to be bought. So tempting to please but easy to resist.' Amu thought to herself.

"I'll be gentle." Ikuto's 'innocence' was overpowering Amu's strong will.

"Why now?" Amu groaned.

Ikuto leant in and whispered in her ear, "Cause I want to do it with you, Amu." Amu sighed.

"…Fine you win. But please…" Ikuto cut in.

"Be gentle. I know Amu. Don't want you to hate it, do we now?" Ikuto looked at Amu and kissed her. Amu held the back of Ikuto's shirt and responded. Ikuto lifted her up wedding style and carried her to the bed while kissing her. He put her down and kissed her hastily. He paused to take off his top and hers before starting again. Amu flinched slightly at Ikuto's eagerness. Amu nervously sat there unsure of what to do. Ikuto stopped kissing her and leant in to her ear.

"Amu has you not been broken yet?" Ikuto asked in a sweet tone. Amu blushed furiously.

"Of course I have. What do you think I am? A kid?" Amu retaliated.

"Sorry Amu. Never mind." Ikuto unclipped her bra and moved back to the front of Amu. He started to suck her nipple.

"Mmm… Ikuto stop…" Ikuto let go and stared at her.

"Fine I'll stop but…" He smirked and pushed Amu down onto her back. He unzipped his pants and took them off in record time. Amu froze.

"What already?" Ikuto nodded and went to take off his boxers. Amu shook her head and tried to stop him.

"Why do you want me to stop Amu?" he asked curiously.

"Because." Ikuto took off her underwear. "Ah!" She exclaimed. He took off his boxers and went closer to Amu. He was on top off her and was still smirking. He kissed her lightly trying to distract her. Amu shut her eyes tightly. He separated her legs and put himself in the gap. Ikuto touched her and began fingering her. Amu's eyes blinked open quickly. She stared at him in fear and enjoyment. Amu slipped a moan out. He put in the second finger and then the third. Suddenly he took his fingers all out and sucked them. He smiled and kissed her again. Amu became all wet and blushed. Ikuto chuckled and touched there again. She started to blush even more.

"Shall I?" He politely asked. Amu nodded nervously.

"Very well." Ikuto put his dick at her entrance. Amu hugged him tightly. He pushed it in gently. Amu tensed up. Ikuto sighed. "Amu." She relaxed a little and shut her eyes. Ikuto pushed it in further trying to be gentle. He then took his dick out and back in again, starting a rhythm and continued this, getting faster the more he did it. Amu breath quickened and she held Ikuto tighter. Ikuto stopped and took his dick out suddenly. Amu looked at him confused.

"Um… Had to stop." Ikuto weakly said. Amu felt wet from where Ikuto's dick was.

"Oh!" Amu giggled and stopped hugging him.

"Do you want me to… um…" Amu asked nervously. Ikuto gazed at Amu.

"If you want." Ikuto sat up and scratched his head. Amu leant in to his dick and put it in her mouth. The liquid came out rapidly before eventually stopping. She took her mouth away from Ikuto's dick and wiped her mouth with her hand. Ikuto hugged her gently.

"Did you hate that?" Ikuto asked anxiously. Amu shook her head and hugged him back.

"No… I love you Ikuto." Amu happily replied. Ikuto smiled and bit her ear.

"As do I."


End file.
